About
What is "San Andreas: The Incident"? A story-driven sandbox-survival RPG gamemode developed for MTA San Andreas. It is mostly a concept and a resource collection for now, as I am looking for like-minded developers to help with the scripting part. = You might just skip reading this page altogether and dive into the wiki = Setting | Factions | Skills | Attributes | Vehicles | Equipment | Locations Who am I and why do I write this? I'm a 30-something man who dreams about making video games... Hi, I'm Zorgman! I started tinkering with this concept a couple of years ago: a post-apocalyptic RPG set in San Andreas. Then DayZ appeared and I was excited by the possibilities offered by a sandbox MMO game that imposes no rules to its players, complete with hardcore survival, emergent gameplay, permadeath and what not. And it proven to be a giant, purposeless slaughterhouse. A weird social experiment. So I decided to polish this concept and transform it into an enjoyable-yet-challenging world, to give it a direction, a backstory, an RP feel. To keep it immersive and in the same spirit with the original Rockstar game. So how will this be different from the countless post-apocalyptic DayZ clones out there? As much as I enjoyed the original DayZ game and the MTA version developed by Marwin, I always felt something is missing. That something was the mechanics to stimulate cooperation and something to cling to. Something to make players wish to or need to interact with others, some mechanics to confirm that the player you just met truly is friendly. And by something to cling to, I mean more than a tent hidden somewhere on the north coast, or a vehicle that will be stolen five minutes after you log off. So, I thought, this game needs bases, a safe place to stash your gear and die protecting it. I've seen some MTA DayZ servers implementing player bases on a payment basis. But this takes away all challenge, as those are typically impenetrable, who would pay otherwise? My solution to this is a base system that would require maintenance to benefit from it. Fuel powered generators, electric nodes - things that power and control gates and defense systems. This will allow you to secure a base as long as you invest time and energy in it. Another main ingredient should be factions. Without being presented with some viable choice, the average player will default to the vast 'faction' of random KoS people, frustrated by the lack of communication means and the lack of end goals. Players become alienated individuals hidden behind their monitors, looking for the quick thrill of murdering an unsuspecting victim, crippled by their own fear that the other will kill him first. So The Incident aims to help them assume a role in the post-apocalypse, gain a goal and pursue it, even find secret goals and pursue them. By moving sense of progress away from the individual player itself, having the best gun in the world becomes secondary to establishing yourself as a key member of your faction or group. DayZ confronts players with moral choices, but these don't have their weight truly reflected in the game world. The Incident inhabitants will react to your choices, as these will affect your reputation and faction standing. And faction standing will matter when you are bleeding in the desert, next to an outpost occupied by an unfriendly faction. More to come...Category:Browse